Prior art lawnmowers can cause some catastrophic injuries to their operators. Such lawnmowers tend to be prone to turning over when used on hillsides. The close proximity of users to conventional lawnmowers during use makes such turnover is exceedingly dangerous. Additionally, conventional lawnmowers are very noisy and emit significant combustion waste products into the atmosphere.
It may be advantageous to provide a lawnmower that is at least one of light weight, easy to use, safer than conventional lawnmowers to operate, low emission, zero emission, has a handle which allows users to more safely operate the lawnmower on inclined surfaces, that does not require internal combustion engines for operation, that includes a backup for driving a set of cutting blades one of multiple sets of cutting blades experiences a failure, and/or has superior maneuverability due to improved configuration of the portions of the lawnmower the come into contact with the ground.